Various types of child safety devices and anti-theft devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an anti-theft and child safety device for an automobile including a rearview mirror mounted to an interior of an automobile, the rearview mirror having a mounting support, a mirror support, a reflective mirror mounted within the mirror support, and a front casing continuously disposed around an outer edge of the reflective mirror. What has been further needed is at least one infrared sensor disposed on the rearview mirror and a solar panel disposed on a roof of the automobile. Lastly, what has been needed is a central processing unit, a rechargeable battery, and a wireless transmitter disposed within the mirror support of the rearview mirror. The central processing unit is configured to activate the at least one infrared sensor when an engine of the automobile is turned off and remains off for five consecutive minutes, and the at least one infrared sensor is configured to activate an alarm of the automobile when heat is detected in the automobile. The central processing unit is configured to then activate the wireless transmitter to transmit an emergency response signal to an emergency response system, such as 911, when the automobile alarm is activated. The anti-theft and child safety device for an automobile is thus structured to simultaneously provide a warning and transmit an emergency response signal when a child or pet has been left behind in an automobile. The device is unique to other child safety and anti-theft devices in that it incorporates the integral structural elements necessary for the device directly into the rearview mirror of the automobile, while harnessing the energy of the sun to power the device.